


Eternity

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 轮回AU





	1. Chapter 1

弗拉基米尔并非彻底的无神论者，也听说邻国的民间有着前世今生的说法，可他却从不曾相信过那些虚无缥缈的传说。  
直到那些并不属于他的记忆碎片在午夜梦回中不断浮现，渐渐串联成完整的故事。  
他知道，有些并不普通的事情正在他身上发生。  
在那些梦境之中，他不是故事的旁观者，相反，他能够感受到梦里那个金发男人每一分每一毫的感情变化。  
那些悲伤的叹息，欢欣的笑容，仿佛深深印刻在他的灵魂之中，一如亲历。  
从最初的抗拒到最终的接受，他其实并没有经历太多的挣扎。  
也许这是上帝额外的眷顾与馈赠，让他此生在面对抉择时能够少些迷茫与彷徨，金发蓝眼的青年这么想着，合上手中讲述东方传奇的书册。  
他走下图书馆长长的阶梯，午后耀眼的阳光让抬起头的他微微眯起眼睛，那片湛蓝无垠的天空是如此真实。  
也许这样就足够了……  
这一世，他的名字依然是弗拉基米尔，却不再姓普京。  
这一世，他选择了完全不同的人生。  
他向往安安静静的平凡生活，于是在大学毕业之后，他选择了继续留在学校任教。  
捧着书本，在一个个光影交错的晨昏穿梭在学校的教室之间。  
有些时候，他也会想起上一世的某个人。  
那些年，那个人是不是也是这样，在书本和讲台间，光阴渐渐流去。

后来……

后来，他再次遇见了那个人。  
依然是棕发，绿眼，略带腼腆的微笑。  
分明是完全不同的面容，他却第一眼就直觉地认了出来。  
那个人就那么站在他面前，自我介绍的时候微微红了脸。  
那一瞬间，仿佛轮回。  
那个人说他的父母希望他成为和前总统一样优秀的人，所以为他取了同样的名字。  
他自己也很喜欢这个名字，以那位前总统为自己努力的目标。  
德米特里……  
他在心里呢喃着这个名字。  
明明已是新生，你为何依然执着于这个名字？

那一年，他三十一岁，是学校的教授。  
他二十五岁，是正在攻读博士学位的助教。  
也是在那一年，他成为了他的导师。

再后来，时光荏苒，如同安静流淌的伏尔加河，无波亦无澜。  
其实现在的德米特里和上一世很相像，一样的勤奋、聪敏，待人诚恳。  
正在整理资料的弗拉基米尔突然这么想到，他停下了手中的笔。  
但也有许多的不同，比如更加开朗、热情，也更加的……  
孩子气。  
不由自主地，他微微弯起了嘴角。  
这样的德米特里很好，比记忆中的那个人要好得多。  
不用再背负那么多本不该属于他的责任和重压，可以随心所欲，过自己想过的生活。  
弗拉基米尔扭头看向窗外，那是一片无云的青空——那里阳光明媚、春光正好——他将视线转回面前摊开的卷宗上。  
没有什么需要改变的，他握紧手中的钢笔，故意忽略了心底角落里细微的刺痛。  
能够再次看着他一步步成长，然后娶妻、生子。  
这样的一生已经很好、很好了，所以他不会期待那些本就不该存在的东西。  
弗拉基米尔微微点了点头，像是在肯定心中的这个声音，然后他长长地出了口气，重新投入了工作之中。

其实他们两个人虽然是师生关系，但真正相处的机会与时间却并不多。  
作为学生的德米特里有自己的课题要做，还要负担一部分的杂务——比如为自己的导师联络上课需要使用的教室，安排客座的演讲之类的。  
作为导师的弗拉基米尔也有自己的研究要完成，耗费时间的资料搜集，例证考据，与研究组的其他教授一起探讨、研究，每一项都占去了他大量的时间。  
更何况作为学校的教师，他还需要准备自己上课使用的课件和讲稿，空闲的时间更是少之又少。  
两个人各自忙忙碌碌，有的时候一个月也碰不上几次面，更多的时候他们通过电子邮件联络。  
公式化的对答，再没有其他。  
偶尔，仅仅是偶尔，弗拉基米尔打开电子邮箱，看见那一整排署名“德米特里”的邮件的时候会有一瞬间的恍惚。  
很像……  
真的很像记忆中那些久远的从前。  
那些分明应该尘封在角落，已然泛黄褪色的记忆，在某个夜深人静的时刻，在某个合眼的刹那，突然就变得那么那么鲜明，恍如昨日，而不是……  
那已经再也无法企及的上一生。

德米特里是个很好的人，无论是作为朋友还是爱人或者亲人，这一点弗拉基米尔从来没有怀疑过。  
毕竟仔细算起来，他认识这个人已经有两辈子的时间了。  
所以当那一天，一起做研究的同事提起她的学生喜欢德米特里，希望他能够从中介绍的时候，他的心情说不上是意外，反而有一种隐隐约约的高兴。  
他的季玛，依然这么讨人喜欢，他觉得很骄傲。  
弗拉基米尔仔细回想了一会儿同事的那个学生，那是个很可爱的女孩子。  
一头长长的金发，水汪汪的碧蓝色大眼睛。个子并不高，是俄罗斯女孩子里少见的那种小巧玲珑的类型，很能够激起男性的保护欲。  
从先前不多的交往中能够看出来，她的个性温和，做事认真仔细，是能够成为好妻子和好母亲的那种好姑娘。  
也许明年他就能够被邀请参加德米特里的婚礼了，弗拉基米尔在心里这么猜测着，边点头答应了他同事的要求。  
他心情愉快的眯起眼睛，做媒人，无论前世还是今生，可都是他从来没有过的经历。  
研讨会结束的那晚，弗拉基米尔回家打开电脑、点开邮箱，光标在一片空白的邮件上跳动着，他却突然不知道该怎么写了。  
他的季玛……  
摇摇头，他有些自嘲的笑了起来，季玛早就不是他的了。  
他现在的学生是德米特里，不是季玛，他的季玛早已和记忆里那个金发的男人一样，消失在了很久很久之前的历史长河里。  
弗拉基米尔静静地思考了一会儿措辞，手指开始在键盘上灵活地敲打。  
第一次见面的那一刻就已经做好的决定，他不会后悔。  
他突然想起记忆里的那个自己可是一个货真价实的电脑盲。  
那个和现在截然不同的自己，那个会亲吻自己眼角皱纹的棕发的可爱男人，真的是再也回不去的从前了。  
从重逢的那一天起，他就明白，那些过往、那些温暖美好的记忆应该打包装箱上锁，牢牢封存在心底最隐秘的角落，再不被忆起。  
可他终究还是……  
舍不得。  
舍不得，所以现在的一切，高兴也好、心痛也罢，都是他咎由自取，怨不得别人。


	2. Chapter 2

作为俄罗斯国内首屈一指的大学，弗拉基米尔所在的学校每年有着大量出国考察之类的项目。  
往年弗拉基米尔总是嫌出国太花费时间和精力而对这些项目敬谢不敏，这一年他却一反常态的对着公告函仔细研究起了目的地。  
最终他选择了一个和他目前的研究项目有关的国际学术研讨会，会议的地点定于德国，为期三个月。  
在递交了相关手续之后，弗拉基米尔给德米特里发了一封邮件，交代了一些他离开期间的事务。  
出乎他意料的是，出发的那天德米特里也去了机场，为他送行。  
弗拉基米尔微微侧了头，看着站在德米特里身边正挽着他胳膊的娜塔莎——那个金发的姑娘——他俩站在一起就和他想象的一样般配。  
他拍了拍德米特里的肩膀，开玩笑地问是不是等自己从德国回来就能收到他的结婚请柬了。  
德米特里只是红着脸笑了笑没有回答，似乎有些不好意思。娜塔莎更是害羞的连耳朵都红了，垂着头不敢抬起来。  
弗拉基米尔笑眯了眼睛，他看着不好意思的姑娘，笑着告诉她要是德米特里敢欺负她就来告诉他，他期末考评就让德米特里好看。

三个月的时间，说长不长，说短不短，弗拉基米尔却是一刻不得闲。  
各种各样小范围的交流研讨，大范围的辩论，之前的准备工作和之后的整理总结都让他忙得焦头烂额。  
但也让他感受到了许久没有的充实感和对知识的渴求，不可否认的，他很享受这样的忙碌。  
研讨会的参与者都是在这个领域有着卓越成就的学者，他们有的已年近花甲，有的正当壮年，对于知识一丝不苟的态度却都一般无二。  
这种纯学术的交流让弗拉基米尔获益良多，以至于当他拖着行囊回到圣彼得堡的时候，几乎有一种恍如隔世的感觉。  
回到学校之后，他忙着作总结、写报告，还得赶工出国期间落下的各种日常性工作。  
等他这个团团转的陀螺好不容易终于能够停下来歇口气的时候，已经又是一个多月过去了。  
他们已经整整四个月又十五天没有见过面了，弗拉基米尔抬头看了看日历，边拿起手边早上泡的红茶喝了一口——早就凉透了。  
不知道德米特里和娜塔莎怎么样了，他猜测着两人可能的进展，决定等明天德米特里来学校交报告的时候问问他。

时隔四个多月再次见面，弗拉基米尔觉得德米特里的身上有什么地方不一样了。  
不是外表上的，而是给人的感觉不同了。  
究竟是哪里不一样？  
探究的念头在弗拉基米尔的脑海里一闪而过，下一秒他就放弃了这个想法。  
弗拉基米尔觉得这或许也算是前生记忆对他造成的影响之一，也许是上辈子操心太多、思虑过甚，以至于他此生在生活上多少有些不拘小节，说不好听就是粗枝大叶、随波逐流。  
不过他也没觉得这有什么不好，普通人的普通生活，原本就不需要把所有的细枝末节和来龙去脉都弄得一清二楚。  
即使凡事都看通透了、看明白了又如何，生活也不过就是这样平平淡淡的日复一日。  
午后金色的阳光从窗口洒了进来，晒的人暖洋洋的直犯困。  
弗拉基米尔一边翻阅着手里的报告，顺口问了德米特里和娜塔莎相处的怎么样。  
德米特里沉默了一会儿，办公室里一时之间安静的只听见纸张翻页的声响，然后他平静地说他和娜塔莎分手了。  
弗拉基米尔的动作不由自主地停顿了一下，他没有抬头，只淡淡地应了一声。  
果然媒人不是那么好做的，他想，不过他的确没有把握自己真正了解德米特里喜欢怎么样的女孩子。  
毕竟严格说起来，这个问题上辈子的他就没有真正弄清楚过。  
粗略地看完报告，弗拉基米尔点点头，德米特里的报告一如既往的高质量。  
选题也不错，正好和他现在手里的一个项目有些关系。  
他告诉德米特里，如果有兴趣的话可以和他一起参与这个项目的研究，如果有能够使用的部分，就拿去用，再好好把报告修改一下写成论文，在学术期刊上发表应该是没有问题的，这样对他未来的评定也很有好处。  
德米特里没有丝毫犹豫地回答说他想参加。  
那张年轻朝气的面孔上露出的喜悦笑容，让弗拉基米尔一瞬间不由得恍惚了，他借着整理文件低下头，露出了一个稍显苦涩的笑容。  
那个笑容……一模一样。  
真的没有丝毫改变。

接下来的一段时间，因为研究项目一致，弗拉基米尔和德米特里相处的时间多了许多。  
他们一起去图书馆查阅资料，一起校对数据，一起讨论修改论文。  
许多的研讨会和学者之间的聚会弗拉基米尔都会带上德米特里一起参加，一半给他丰富阅历，一半也是因为若是德米特里将来想成为研究型的学者，那么人脉的积累也是非常重要的一部分。  
他总是放不下他……  
弗拉基米尔有些无奈地揉揉眉，仰头靠在驾驶座上。  
他们相处的时间越多，他就越多的想起那些从前。  
他努力地不让那些记忆影响他们现在的相处，真的很努力了。  
可有些时候，他看着德米特里依然会有一瞬间的恍惚。  
他知道这样对德米特里并不公平，德米特里和他的季玛不一样。但人心，却并不总是在他的掌控之内。  
咚咚的声音打断了他的思绪，弗拉基米尔睁开眼，看见德米特里正站在副驾驶席那侧敲着窗玻璃。  
今天市里另一所学校里有一位国外学者的讲座，弗拉基米尔自己有车，他们事先约好了时间，德米特里搭他的车一起去那所学校旁听。  
他伸手打开右侧的车门，穿得像只棕熊一样的德米特里抱着一只公文包挤进了座位。  
弗拉基米尔不由自主无奈地揉了揉额角，问他去听讲座为什么要带那么多东西。  
德米特里略有些腼腆的笑了起来，说天气冷了学校里就算有暖气那么大的阶梯教室也不会暖和，所以他带了两只杯子，等到了那儿可以倒些热水暖暖。  
反正一样带了包，他干脆就把录音笔什么的都带上了，这样现场要是来不及做笔记，回去还可以整理。  
真是……连细心体贴这一点都和以前一样。


	3. Chapter 3

那一天的圣彼得堡，路况出奇的好。  
也许是因为昨夜下过雪加上并不是上下班高峰的关系，路上的车辆并不多。  
他们一路上都没有遇到堵车和红灯，弗拉基米尔不由得有些放松了紧绷的精神。  
但所谓意外，总是发生在一刹那，让人措手不及。  
当那个穿着鹅黄色羽绒服的小孩子从马路的一侧突然窜出来的时候，弗拉基米尔没有丝毫的思想准备。  
他猛踩刹车，接着本能地想猛力向左打方向盘。  
季玛！  
电光火石的一瞬间，他硬是扭转了身体的本能，方向盘被他用力地向右边转去。

当意识再一次从漆黑冰冷的未知之地回返，弗拉基米尔费力地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一片雪白的天花板，他一时有些搞不清楚究竟发生了什么事情。  
他感觉到了脸上戴着的鼻罩、艰难的呼吸、从脑海深处一波波戳刺着神经的疼痛。  
也许因为麻醉剂的原因，弗拉基米尔没有身体其他部分的知觉，没有疼痛也没有其他的感觉，惟有疲惫不断从身体深处翻涌而上。  
然后他想起了那场车祸……  
视野里急速放大的铜质灯柱，剧烈的冲击、右脚的疼痛，瞬间弹开的安全气囊，褪色消融的视觉。  
神智渐渐恢复清明的弗拉基米尔做出了判断，应该是驾驶席的一侧直接撞上了路灯。  
他不由得松了口气，虽然他对自己的伤势仍然一无所知。  
可他知道坐在副驾驶席的德米特里不会有事，最多因为冲击的原因而轻微脑震荡，不过这算不上什么大问题，休息几天就能恢复。  
弗拉基米尔微微偏过头，看见右侧输液架上依然半满的袋子。他重新闭上眼，任由黑暗重新主宰一切。  
好累……  
请让他暂时休息一段时间吧……  
一会儿就好。

两天之后，弗拉基米尔从ICU转去了普通病房。  
两天又四个小时之后，弗拉基米尔得知自己右腿骨折、脑震荡，轻微内出血。  
两天又五个小时之后，弗拉基米尔从护士嘴里知道有个棕发青年在ICU外整整守了两天，累得不行的时候就窝在椅子上闭会儿眼，醒了就又趴到玻璃窗上使劲往病房里看。  
两天又五个小时零七分之后，弗拉基米尔知道ICU里的每张病床旁边都有白色的帘子挡着，外面其实什么都看不见。  
两天又六个小时之后，弗拉基米尔再一次见到了德米特里。  
憔悴不堪的面容，眼睛下面深黑色的阴影，黯淡下去的翠绿眼瞳，冒着青色胡渣的下巴。  
心口一阵针扎般的疼痛让弗拉基米尔不由自主地皱起眉。  
德米特里，回去休息吧，这样你身体受不了的。  
弗拉基米尔哑着声音说，他还没办法大声说话。  
坐在床边正握着他手的青年摇了摇头，咬紧了下唇不说话。  
你要是累昏倒了，我可就真没指望了啊。  
弗拉基米尔半开玩笑的这么说，他不喜欢德米特里脸上的表情，也不喜欢他筋疲力尽的样子。  
棕发的青年抬起眼睛，可怜兮兮的看着弗拉基米尔，那样哀求的神情几乎能让所有面对的人动摇。  
不过，只是“几乎”。  
回去好好睡一觉，你这样的精神状态什么都做不了。  
弗拉基米尔冰冷的手反握了那双温暖的手，似乎一下子说了太多的话，他有些气喘。  
德米特里被他的样子吓到了，他赶忙站了起来，一边给他顺气，一边连连点头答应回去休息。

对于最初在医院里的那几天时间，弗拉基米尔的记忆时断时续的有些模糊，一天里一大半的时候他几乎都是在昏睡中度过。  
那些天他似乎总是睡不够，也不知道是因为受伤的身体需要休息来恢复，还是长时间积累的疲劳趁虚而入乘机发作而渴求睡眠。  
那段时间，只要弗拉基米尔醒过来睁开眼睛，几乎都能看见德米特里坐在床边的椅子上一脸担心地看着他。  
他这个病人常常反过来安慰德米特里不要太担心，每次他拍着德米特里的手背让他放宽心的时候，德米特里总是会露出微笑说他知道一切都会慢慢好起来。  
可一转头，弗拉基米尔好几次发现在德米特里以为他不注意的那些时刻依然是愁眉不展的样子，这让弗拉基米尔多少有些无奈。  
昏睡的情况直到一周之后才渐渐好转，德米特里脸上的笑容也终于渐渐不再勉强。  
弗拉基米尔的病床挨着窗户，上午的时候会有明媚的阳光晒进来。  
这段时间常常是他一整天里最清醒的时候，有时候他会看着窗外的风景不知道想些什么，有时候他会阅读德米特里给他带来的小说打发时间。  
德米特里拒绝带任何研究资料和相关书籍进病房，其他来探望他的同事也不会带着这些东西来。他不得不彻底放弃抓紧所有时间进行研究的打算。

大医院的病床总是格外紧张，两个星期之后主治医师判断弗拉基米尔的情况已经稳定，就让他出院回家好好休养。  
弗拉基米尔并不想让年事已高的父母为自己担心，所以他并没有告知他们自己出了车祸，而他也并没有其他的亲戚在身边。  
出院那天，是德米特里来医院接他。  
那是一个圣彼得堡冬季少见的晴天，没有下雪，阳光下甚至有些暖融融的感觉。  
德米特里借了一辆轮椅，他小心地半扶半抱着将弗拉基米尔搀扶上轮椅，接着着手将弗拉基米尔不多的个人物品装进带来的包里，最后又环顾了一圈看看是否有遗漏。  
弗拉基米尔在轮椅上接过鼓鼓囊囊的背包抱在怀里，微微有些瞌睡的半眯着眼睛。  
德米特里在后面推着他，医院的走廊上此时还没有什么人，安静的像是还没有从睡梦中醒来。  
透过窗户照进来的阳光被窗框割裂成交错的光影，犹如时光的长廊。

弗拉基米尔闭上眼，长长的睫毛在依然苍白的脸上投下暗色的阴影。  
他在心里问自己，你喜欢现在的德米特里吗？  
他想说不，可他知道也许他骗得了任何人，却唯独骗不了自己。  
相识之后所有的点点滴滴他都看在眼里、记在心上。  
德米特里勤奋学习、挑灯夜战的样子，再三仔细校对之后才交给他的报告，整理的一丝不苟的数据比对。  
哪怕再晚收到他的邮件都会立刻回复，对待他提出的建议总会认真斟酌，彼此之间不用言语就能明白的默契。  
被夸奖之后露出的略带腼腆的笑容，遇上开心事情的时候笑得露出来的尖尖虎牙，好奇的时候看起来亮晶晶的翡翠色眼瞳。  
对自己认为正确的事情会据理力争，被说服之后会大方的点头承认。  
对待学术问题一丝不苟，待人接物却温和体贴——那些放在他手边热气腾腾的红茶，发现他没吃午餐的时候提出的下午茶邀请，他都不曾忘记。  
德米特里是个出色的人，也是个温柔的人，无关其他，无关前生。  
这样的人，很难让人不喜欢，弗拉基米尔一直都清楚地知道这一点。  
而他，也是那些被吸引的人中的一个。  
弗拉基米尔在心里承认，他是喜欢德米特里的，很喜欢。  
可他无法抛下前生的记忆，他无法完全将他的季玛和现在的德米特里割离。  
他看着德米特里的时候依然会恍惚，会想起那些只有他一个人记得的前生，想起那些从前、那些过去。  
弗拉基米尔觉得这样对德米特里不公平，他是一个独立的人，不该被擅自牵扯进那些本不应该存在的记忆里。  
他睁开眼睛，看着身上德米特里硬要他穿上的厚重羽绒服。  
人生中的第一次，他不知道该怎么办。无法忘却亦无法放手、不敢前进、却又不甘驻足原地。  
作茧自缚。


	4. Chapter 4

由于行动不便，弗拉基米尔干脆向学校请了两个月的病假。  
在家休养的日子，弗拉基米尔有了更多的时间研究自己的课题，除了不能去学校图书馆查阅需要的资料有些麻烦。  
不过幸好还有电脑和网络，其他的一切并没有太多的变化。  
只除了一件事。  
弗拉基米尔捧着一杯热茶，再度深深地叹了一口气。  
德米特里有时候实在是个操心过头的人，他在心里发出了最近一个月里的第两百次感叹。  
因为共同的研究项目需要交流各自的进度和交换看法意见，德米特里常常到弗拉基米尔的家里一起讨论。  
在他第三次撞见弗拉基米尔下午三点还没有吃午餐的时候，德米特里完全抛弃了作为一个学生应该遵守的礼仪，狠狠地数落了弗拉基米尔一顿。  
最后对弗拉基米尔能够具备一个伤员应有的常识和自觉这件事情完全绝望的德米特里，作出了一个让弗拉基米尔现在不停叹气的决定。  
他每天按时在午餐时间到弗拉基米尔家里报道，风雨无阻。  
有时候德米特里会带来依然冒着热气的外卖，更多的时候，他会拎着食材敲响弗拉基米尔家的大门，然后直接借用厨房。  
在两个人共进午餐之后，学术讨论的时间才正式开始。  
若是天气晴朗，德米特里会早早出现，乘着上午阳光正好的时候，推着弗拉基米尔出门晒晒太阳，间或拄着拐杖散散步。  
每天晚上离开之前，德米特里都会准备好晚餐和第二天的早餐，并且警告如果第二天他来了之后看见的是依然如故的餐盘，那么他保证弗拉基米尔的书房就该遭殃了——他会把所有学术类书籍全部借阅、打包带走。  
弗拉基米尔不是没有抗议过，他曾经不止一次地表示德米特里其实完全不用这么担心，他能够照顾好自己。  
但德米特里每次都立场坚定地驳回了他的抗议，他说他不相信一投入研究就聚精会神全然忘我的弗拉基米尔能够记得吃饭和休息这两件事。  
他无法把弗拉基米尔按在床上要求他休息，所以他至少要保证他能够获得足够的营养来恢复身体。  
作为单身青年，德米特里虽然不至于对厨艺一窍不通，但显然也算不上精于此道，这从最开始的几天他都是带着现成外卖出现就能看出来。  
弗拉基米尔不想浪费对方的心意，每次都努力让自己多吃一些，可他面对重油又口味偏重的餐厅菜色实在毫无食欲。  
加上也许是受伤的关系，他并没有什么胃口——这也是他之前不吃午餐的原因。  
德米特里显然注意到了这一点，几天之后他就开始亲自下厨。  
尽管鲜鱼处理起来很麻烦，德米特里还是经常做。弗拉基米尔猜测可能是因为他骨折的原因，德米特里经常变着花样给他准备鱼肉，以及蔬菜或者水果沙拉。  
弗拉基米尔注意到，德米特里第一次下厨的那天，左手食指上贴着胶布，眼睛下面有着淡淡的黑色阴影。  
他知道，德米特里一定曾在家里反复练习。  
真是强势的温柔和体贴，弗拉基米尔这么想着，一口喝完了德米特里刚刚泡给他的蜂蜜红茶。

一个月之后复检的结果出乎意料的好，头发花白的医生拍拍弗拉基米尔的背，开玩笑地说到底是年轻人底子好。  
例行地再次叮嘱弗拉基米尔回家还是需要静养以及一些注意事项，医生当天下午就安排他拆掉了石膏。  
离开医院的路上，德米特里坚持回去要庆祝一下。  
弗拉基米尔觉得没有必要，可看着笑得见牙不见眼的德米特里，他微微苦笑着也不再反对，算是默许了。  
这是他这段时间以来第一次看见德米特里没有丝毫阴霾的开朗笑容。  
弗拉基米尔看着德米特里的侧脸，露出了连自己都没有察觉到的柔和笑容。  
如果德米特里此刻回过头，他会看见那双一贯淡漠的眼瞳里是怎样温柔、温暖的浅蓝色泽。  
不论德米特里是出于什么原因，对导师的尊敬也好、无法对需要帮助视而不见也罢，弗拉基米尔都不在意。  
虽然受伤给他的生活带来了诸多不便，可这样安静甚至是闲散的生活，却是令人愉悦的，尤其是当德米特里因此能够时常陪伴在他的身边。  
人总是贪恋温暖的，弗拉基米尔不得不承认，这一点连他都无法例外。  
哪怕只是一响贪欢。

难得的纵容换来的结果是一整个下午弗拉基米尔都只能坐在客厅的沙发上，看着德米特里在厨房里面忙忙碌碌，这让他多少有些无奈。  
虽然他再三表示可以帮忙打下手，至少洗和切这样程度的厨艺他还是具备的。  
可德米特里固执认为久站对于他刚刚拆掉石膏的右腿是太大的负担，坚决拒绝了他的提议。

有付出才会有收获，这句话能被称为谚语，足以证明它广泛的适用性。  
德米特里一个下午的忙碌，收获的结果就是从前菜到主菜都无比正式并且美味的一顿晚餐。  
当弗拉基米尔咽下嘴里的牛排，他在心里再一次肯定了德米特里的学习能力和实践能力——在厨艺这件事上这两者无疑都获得了令人称赞的体现。  
德米特里在晚餐期间一直有些神经紧张——弗拉基米尔注意到了他有些过于频繁的小动作——稍稍思考了一下，他判断那也许是德米特里对于第一次尝试的正餐有些缺乏自信。  
弗拉基米尔并没有试图说些什么缓解对方的紧张，他一贯相信事实胜于雄辩才是真理。

德米特里咽下最后一口牛排，装作不经意地抬头看向对面，他看见弗拉基米尔带着满足的笑意放下了手中的刀叉。  
难以抑制的紧张让德米特里将手中的酒杯拿起又放下，浅金色的香槟酒液晃动着在灯光下散发出剔透而又迷人的光泽。  
Rose Champagne……也许是个好兆头？  
德米特里这么猜测着，一口喝完了杯中残酒。  
酒杯被重重放在桌上发出的清脆声音让坐在对面的弗拉基米尔抬起头，有些迷惑不解地看着德米特里粗鲁的一把拉开凳子站了起来。

德米特里？  
声音里的疑惑显而易见，弗拉基米尔试图转过头，好看见不知道为什么站到他背后的德米特里。  
德米特里不由自主地将双手紧握成了拳，他觉得他这一辈子都还没这么紧张过。  
然后他将双手牢牢按上了弗拉基米尔的肩膀。  
他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气再缓缓地呼了出来，当他再次睁开眼睛，那双祖母绿的眼睛里是只余下不顾一切的毅然决然。

别回头，不然我怕再也没有勇气说出口。  
瓦洛佳，请允许我这么称呼你……哪怕只有这一次机会，但这些话我一直想告诉你。  
我喜欢你，瓦洛佳，一直喜欢你。  
仔细回想起来，那甚至是在你还不认识我的时候。  
我还记得那是圣彼得堡的一个冬天，和今天有些像，没有下雪，天空碧蓝如洗。我最好的朋友之一硬拉着我一起去上他的选修课。  
那是我第一次见到你。  
你上课的样子很严肃，对学生要求严格却并不严苛，讲课条理明晰、通俗易懂。那时候我想，虽然有些不苟言笑，但你是一个值得尊敬的优秀老师。  
当下课之后学生们跑到讲台边向你提问的时候，我有些不明白为什么他们似乎毫不在意你淡漠的表情。  
然后，我看见了你的笑容，虽然稍纵即逝，却是真实的，甚至几乎称得上是温柔的。  
后来，只要有空余时间我就会跑去旁听你的课，可那个时候已经是我在学校里的最后一个学期。  
一旦毕业离开，也许我就再也没有机会可以见到你。  
我放弃了已经通过面试的工作，最后决定继续留在学校进修。  
我知道，你是博士生的导师之一。  
我的父母都是受过高等教育的知识分子，他们以为我是要求上进，因此很支持我的决定。  
只有我自己知道，事实根本不是那个样子。  
再后来，我终于和你彼此相遇。  
我看见了你工作起来废寝忘食的样子，看见了你为了一个例证不惜翻遍半个图书馆的资料，看见了你为了及时批阅学生的作业通宵熬夜。  
也看见了你偶尔忙里偷闲发呆的样子，看见了你一个走神就在红茶里放进了整整两袋糖，看见了你做烦了事务性的报告而差点把鼠标扔出去。  
我发现自己越来越多的将目光停留在你的身上，越来越多地回想和你相处的点点滴滴。  
可我并没有想到，那是因为我爱你。  
直到你将娜塔莎介绍给我认识……不，准确地说应该是你离开我身边的那四个多月。  
无论我去哪里、在做什么、和谁在一起，都会情不自禁地想你有没有按时吃饭，会不会不习惯那里的天气，有没有一直熬夜，是不是没有时间休息……  
每天每天，醒来之后不由自主地想这是你离开的第几天。  
那个时候，我才意识到，我喜欢你，想和你地久天长，我……爱你。  
我知道，有时候你看着我，却又不是在看我。  
你的眼神像是透过我，在看着另一个人。  
每当这个时候，你的眼睛里都有着太多太多的温柔和怀念，还有……痛彻心扉的哀伤和绝望。  
我不喜欢你透过我看着别的谁，可我不在乎，是我爱你，瓦洛佳，那是我的事。  
我更不喜欢看见的是你眼里的伤心，那样深沉的痛苦，我却只能那么看着，束手无策。  
瓦洛佳，你是我的导师，我不敢告诉你，我怕万一……  
我再也无法呆在离你这么近的地方。  
然后，是那场车祸改变了一切。  
我第一次意识到，也许我没有一辈子那么长久的时间来等待、来确定、来守候。也许在措手不及的下一秒，我会失去你，永远的。  
所以我决定告诉你，无论结果，我希望，至少……你能知道，曾经有一个叫德米特里的人爱过你。

德米特里放在弗拉基米尔肩上的手越收越紧，说到最后，他再一次闭上了眼睛。  
他承认，他害怕可能看见的弗拉基米尔异样的目光。  
弗拉基米尔没有回过头，只是声音平静地问，如果我说不能接受呢？  
德米特里沉默了一会儿，再次开口的时候，声音里带着满溢而出的痛苦，颤抖而破碎。  
我会离开。  
那你的学位呢？  
我会放弃。  
前功尽弃？  
我不在乎。

弗拉基米尔叹了口气，回过头一把拉住德米特里衬衫的领口——直到他不得不弯下腰——然后吻上他的嘴角。  
季玛，我们一定是天底下最傻的两个人了。

 

END


End file.
